


Dreams of Love No. 3

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Jinwoo wanted to learn the piano; what better way to solve this problem by being taught by a very handsome friend of your friend.





	Dreams of Love No. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkjincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjincha/gifts).



Jinwoo was going to be late for his piano lesson, he had just gotten out of the shower and heard his phone go off, indicating that his lesson was starting in 10 minutes, cursing he quickly changed. Finally being able to put his foot out through the end of his jeans, he ran out of his front door.

His piano teacher was a friend of Myungjun's. His name was Lee Dongmin. They met when Myungjun brought him to their café and introduced him. He looked shy but he warmed up to them. The two of them had hung out together in their friend group but never really talked more than a few short conversations when they got left alone by the others. Jinwoo wasn't going to lie about how he found Dongmin intimidating. The guy was mostly silent around him, and seemed more comfortable around Myungjun, so there convos were more twiddling of thumbs and looking at their phones than actually getting to know each other.

Jinwoo wanted to do something to let off steam and thought learning the piano would be fun, Myungjun overhearing their conversation, offered Dongmin's help as he had a job as a piano teacher. Jinwoo accepted and they planned to have their lesson on Friday nights after Dongmin's scheduled lessons were finished. That's how Jinwoo ended up at a pristine, royally certified music school in nothing but jeans, a tank top and sliders.

He gaped, he didn't do research on what school Dongmin worked at and he felt underdressed for a place like that. Walking in, he was met by a smell of what seemed like sanitizer and wood, and freezing air conditioning. He greeted the receptionist who gave him the information of which room Dongmin was in, in case he forgot. He didn't, of course, how could he forget room number seven, down the hall on the right, if he walked past the bathroom then he went too far, or the way Dongmin was animatedly describing the place in general, it was cute.

So, there he was standing outside room number seven, he heard a multitude of instruments playing when he walked down the hallway, but nothing compared to the sweet melody that played loud enough for him to hear outside the room. Jinwoo slowly slid the door open and saw Dongmin playing the piano. His back was perfectly straight as his fingers danced across the black and white keys. Jinwoo watched the back of Dongmin's head as he bobbed along to the notes, as well as Dongmin's slender hand as he flipped the music sheet to the next page effortlessly.

When Dongmin finished the song, Jinwoo accidentally surprised him by applauding.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, for surprising you but really that was great!” Dongmin bowed his head in thanks and Jinwoo saw the end of his ears were tinged pink. Dongmin slid to the side of the piano bench and Jinwoo sat down next to him.

“How are you?” Dongmin asked.

“Freezing. Why is it so cold here?”

Dongmin chuckled a bit. “I actually don't know, all I know is that we need to keep the temperature the same, also you're wearing a tank top.” Jinwoo glanced down to his top and hummed in response. “But I do have an extra sweater that I keep in here, in case I forget to bring one.”

“That would be nice.” Dongmin nodded and retrieved the cardigan and handed it over to Jinwoo. Thanking him, Jinwoo put it on and was instantly engulfed in warmth. It was slightly a bit too big for him but it would have to do. Smiling happily he looked back up at Dongmin, who was staring at him. Jinwoo raised an eyebrow prompting Dongmin to clear his throat.

“Shall we start?” Dongmin suggested. Jinwoo nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, we have to know what keys are which. I have already put stickers on them to indicate what they are.”

Jinwoo looked at the stickers and saw that they were colour coded, where the same keys were the same colour.

“Wow, you really got this planned out nicely.” Jinwoo commented.

“I have to do my best if I teach a beginner, I don't want anyone to feel unfulfilled during my lessons.”

“Well, seeing how you're already a super organised person who loves the piano, you won't have a problem in teaching me.” Jinwoo reassured him. Dongmin smiled at that and had happily taught Jinwoo the basics in piano. Jinwoo was able to locate the middle C in no time.

Their lessons were only an hour long as the school needed to be closed by 10pm, Jinwoo felt tired but he didn't mind as he was happy to learn from Dongmin. He was taught the C major scale for both his right and left hand, and then he learnt triads from the scale. He thought he wouldn’t be able to do them but Dongmin’s constant energy helped him through it. Finishing the lesson, Jinwoo handed back Dongmin’s sweater and thanked him for the lesson, he exchanged phone numbers with him and left the room.

…

 

Jinwoo entered his apartment and was met with Myungjun and Bin watching some drama on his television.

“Hello, Myungjun and person who doesn’t live here and has his own television to watch dramas on.” Bin only raised a hand to acknowledge him whilst Myungjun jumped off the couch to greet him.

“How was the lesson with Dongmin?” Myungjun asked as he clung onto Jinwoo’s shoulders.

“It was fun, he was patient with how slow I was to learn the chords, unlike you with everything.”

“Hey now, you really are slow with things.” Myungjun defended.

“You really are!” Bin called from the couch.

Jinwoo glared at him. “Why are you here this late?”

“Walked in on Minhyuk and Sanha arguing over something, it felt best not to intervene.”

“Good call, I guess. Should we check in on them?” Jinwoo asked as he and Myungjun sat on the couch next to Bin.

“Nah, it was probably nothing, all I picked up was orange juice so, I’m guessing Minhyuk drank Sanha’s juice again.” Bin shrugged.

“They fight over the littlest things. When will they realise that they both have a crush on each other?” Myungjun commented.

“One’s a bit dense and the other is stubborn so it might take awhile for them to get around to it and I’ll be the one suffering from the tension.” Bin lamented.

They laughed at their friend’s expense before the trio grew silent as they continued to watch the drama.

It was around 2 am when Bin finally left the apartment and Jinwoo headed for bed. Laying on his bed, he sent a quick text to Dongmin to thank him. He received a quick reply from Dongmin.

 _Oh, he’s up too._ Jinwoo thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> [Chapter Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpXnIXP6j78)
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
